


You Make Me Want to Hang On

by Yumikire



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Clint Barton, brainwashing recovery, early morning contemplations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 03:32:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6548887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yumikire/pseuds/Yumikire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky and Clint contemplate their relationship and their lives together so far.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Make Me Want to Hang On

**Author's Note:**

> Ended up in the mood to attempt to write some tooth-rottingly sweet winterhawk fanfiction. Let me know if it's good or bad, any feed back is appreciated.

Bucky woke with the gentle light coming through the curtains. It had been a year since the incident in DC and the events that followed, but he never regretted any of the things that lead to where he was now. Memories were still coming in random, seemingly unconnected bursts, but he was becoming more and more comfortable in the body of James Buchanan Barnes, less like a stranger occupying that man’s body. With the memories came the nightmares; horrified screams, lab coats with surgical equipment, echoes of remembered pain. More often than not he would wake up screaming, drenched in sweat, and throwing punches at ghosts. Not last night however; in fact, Bucky couldn’t think of a time he had slept better in the past few months. Looking over at the body tangled slightly with his, the reason was blatantly clear. 

The blonde haired human disaster known to the world as “Hawkeye” continued to sleep without care. His face relaxed, mouth open slightly and - much to his chagrin - a small trail of drool coming out of his mouth and onto his pillow. He still had the white tape over his nose from when he had run into a open cabinet door the day before - one that he himself had left open and promptly forgot about, only to be cruely reminded of it fifteen seconds later. Bucky had entered the kitchen just in time to bare witness to the whole thing. The man was a mess, and, if he was being honest with himself, maybe that’s what drew them together initially. Heaven knew Bucky was just as messed up mentally as Clint was in his normal life. It was nice to be around someone else who didn’t have it together, who understood the struggle, who didn’t shoot him looks of pity and suffocated him under unwanted help. 

Being around Clint was one of the best ways to calm his fractured mind and to escape the overwhelmingness that was the 21st century. When he started feeling like he couldn’t keep his head above water and his emotions and memories threatened to drown him the archer was more than enough to help keep him afloat. Clint’s apartment in Brooklyn was old and falling apart, mold growing in corners of the bathroom and some of the closets, floor boards creaking and groaning when anything heavier than a feather landed on them. Still it was a huge improvement from the place he and Steve shared, it had working heat and over double the space. It even came with a therapy dog that loved pizza and enjoyed waking up his owner with a freezing nose when he needed to go out in the morning. It was cosy and just gave off an air of security - even if it had some of the worst locking mechanisms Bucky had ever seen. It was just one of those places where he could escape the world and recharge, and feel safe enough to do so. Maybe that was a similar reason to why Barton would hang out in vents after missions at Avengers tower and never his designated room.

While he knew Clint didn’t _need_ his help and could very well handle himself - he wasn’t a member of the Avengers for no reason - Bucky still couldn’t help watching out for him. It was a hard thing to explain but from what he remembered from his past, growing up he had always been a protective figure and enjoyed taking care of others - others being Steve more often than not. It gave him a sense of purpose until he had up and joined to fight in the war. Keeping watch over Clint - whether he wanted it or not - also helped him pull himself together. He couldn’t keep either of them safe if he didn’t physically and mentally take care of himself and do his damnedest to get his shit together. 

He looked over as Clint shifted to snuggle his head deeper into his side, one arm tossed across his chest, all the while never coming to fully awareness. A burst of uncontrollable warmth spread through his body along with something he didn’t quite have a name for...contentment seemed like it might fit though. Carefully throwing one arm over Clint he pulled him closer, burying his nose in blonde hair and breathing in the smell of shampoo and coffee. He felt so relaxed he could probably drift off to sleep - it was still early after all and they had nowhere to be. He didn’t even fear drifting off this time, after all he had his own personal bad dream catcher to keep the nightmares at bay.


End file.
